


cowheard and the weaver girl au

by Trash_princess37



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_princess37/pseuds/Trash_princess37
Summary: this is an au about the cowheard and the weaver girl, a super cute love story that I have changed around a little ;)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26
Collections: Gather Ye Sinners Summer Gift Exchange





	cowheard and the weaver girl au

Crowley always hated it when it was loud. He had even built his own little cabin on the edge of a little river. It was better for him even, he had a little heard of cows he cared for, the only true friends he needed. Humans had never really been his friends, and his family was no better company, he could go on for hours and hours about all the terrible ways he was treated by his sister-in-law.

He looked over to his favorite ox and gave him a friendly smile, reaching his hand over to pet it between his horns. “There we are. Nice and quiet,” he cooed to the ox. If anyone had seen him this ‘soft’, his tough reputation would be ruined.

So there he sat, one hand on his only true friend and the other behind his head.

“No! Sister don’t splash!” Aziraphale laughed loudly and splashed Uriel back.

In the river by Crowley’s little cottage there were two young goddesses and a god, splashing about in the river. They had finally gotten a chance to sneak away from their father and take a much needed break.

The first and oldest goddess was Michel, the second oldest was Uriel, and the third, the youngest, was Aziraphale. He was a weaver god, his duty was to weave the prettiest and the softest of clouds in the sky. He did love his job, yes, but there was just so much work and responsibility. There are so many other things he’d much rather be doing, he chose to play and splash about in the river with his sisters, with the primary intention of hiding from the ruler of the sky.

It didn't take long for Crowley's quiet and peaceful evening to be interrupted by the loud laughter of the siblings playing in his river, since the land was his, he figured that he should go see who it was.

Upon further investigation, the cowherd was met with the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. He didn't even notice the two goddesses, his eyes were instead fixed on the chubby blond with crystal blue eyes that sparkled in the sunlight, and cute, round cheeks that were rosy with joy and laughter.

He was beautiful.  
The redhead just had to find a way to talk to him. It was too bad he wasn't alone. Crowley understood he’d have to devise a plan. He decided to take the little pile of white robes that was left by the water’s edge. With the bundle of heavenly silks in hand he hurried to the back porch of the cottage and sat back with his ox, who tilted its head to the side before shaking it slightly, if an ox could smile, this one was doing it. 

A little time passed and the trio was ready to go into town, disguised as humans to grab a bite to eat and to explore, but when they all got out of the water, their robes were nowhere to be seen. Naturally, the two older siblings sent the youngest to go searching for their robes. He wiggled his way out of the water and started to look around. He found only a pair of footprints, and chose to follow them, as it was the only lead he had to find his missing robes.

“Um...hello? Is anybody there?...I er.. I do believe that you might have taken our robes by mistake… and if you don’t mind, we would love to have them back…” the blond called as he made his way to the back of the cottage.

The young god wasn't really expecting to come across a young man and a very large ox, and he let out a small squeak in surprise. At first Aziraphale didn't know what to do, but then he saw the redhead holding the bundle of heavenly robes, and he furrowed his brows into a pout.

“Excuse me young man, but I don't believe those belong to you.” he scolded lightly, gesturing to the clothing bundled up in Crowley's arms.

Crowley blinked, and then blinked again, he truly didn't think the god would come up this far, and that he would just end up with someone else's clothing. Crowley hadn’t been anticipating to see a beautiful, wet, and naked man in front of him; let alone have him speak!

“Ngk...I um..er...um..y-yeah um..here..” Crowley admitted sheepishly as he handed the clothing over to the young god, blushing as he kept his gaze up at the sky or too the ground, trying his best not to stare at the beautiful, practically glowing man in front of him.

Aziraphale took the robes and slid his own over his head, putting the others under his arm. He stood there for a moment, curious as to why this very pretty man had taken his clothing.

“Why did you take them?”

“Oh...er..um..” Crowley wasn’t expecting that question, and he wasn't about to tell the man it was because he wanted a chance to speak to him. “No reason...none at all. Just a joke, really.”

“Oh…well…as punishment, tonight you will show me around town and get me snacks!” the young god said with a grin and a point of his finger. It only seemed like a fitting punishment, and it would be nice to have a guide. “Oh, and my name is Aziraphale. What’s yours?”

“Um...C-Crowley…”

“Crowley...it’s nice to meet you, Crowley. I’ll see you here again at dusk.”

With that, the god was gone, leaving poor Crowley with no idea what had just happened. It seemed that he had gotten his wish, after all, to speak with the man, and further, it seemed he’d gotten himself a date.

Soon, dusk came around. Crowley dressed himself in his favorite monochromatic black ensemble and waited on his front porch. It didn't take long for Aziraphale to show up, and when he did, Crowley got a silly smile on his face. He held out a single lily flower, in an attempt at seeming repentant. In reality though, Crowley wasn't sorry, because what he did granted him a chance to truly get to know Aziraphale.

Aziraphle had come with his same silky white robes with small golden details, and even a little pair of golden dove wings on his right shoulder. As he saw Crowley waiting on his front porch, the young god couldn't help but blush, he just looked so handsome. Aziraphale hadn't seen Crowley with his hair pinned up in such a nice way before.

“H-here, this is for you, to er… to say sorry...for um, taking your robes.” the redhead offered the lily to the god, who happily accepted it with a pink blush and he tucked it behind his ear.

“Thank you, my dear, it's lovely.” he cooed, leaning over to tuck a stray auburn curl behind the man's ear. “It's almost as lovely as you. Shall we be off?” 

“Ngk..um, yeah...you’re lovely too...” he said with a bashful smile, offering his hand to the god, who gratefully accepted.

The two went into town, and Crowley showed the god all of his favorite spots and places to eat before settling on a place to take the angel for dinner. Crowley had tried to get some information from the curly headed blond, but found it rather difficult. He didn't wish to share from his past or where he was from, let alone what he did for a living. Crowley found it strange for someone to be so closed off.

“So…’ the redhead said as he sat across from the blond, leaning forward and resting his hand on his chin as he did so. “What brings you to town? I’ve never seen you before.” Crowley studied the man, he was soft, with rounded features. His hands were so tender and delicate, it looked like he had never worked hard jobs before. Not to mention that he spoke noticeably differently than everyone else did.

Aziraphale panicked for a moment as he was interrogated, before he calmed himself. He wasn't about to tell a complete stranger where he was from and what he did. It's not like Crowley would believe him if he had told the truth, anyway.

“I'm from...around. I like to travel a lot, sight seeing, if you will. I've seen a lot of places, and this one seems to be my favorite thus far. Not to mention you are here as well. It’s a very good place to be, I'd say.” he smiled.

“Ngng..y-yeah, you make it a good place too, Aziraphale.” Crowley replied.

Despite the mystery Aziraphale ensured would surround his personal details, what the god did share were beautiful hums and moans as he ate. Crowley had nearly forgotten his own dinner as he settled on watching Aziraphale part his pink, plush lips as they wrapped around his chopsticks. He was just so beautiful... Crowley was almost sure that the man wasn't from this world.

As the sun began to set, the two grew closer and closer. Their smiles became even wider with the happiness they found in each other. The god had come to find how truly funny Crowely was, and the cowherd was able to say the same about Aziraphale. Their laughter followed them as they walked and chatted, as Crowley shared many funny stories from his childhood. He was always a different child, never one for following rules, and he’d long enjoyed straying away from the traveled path, but it made him happy, so that's what he chose to do.

As the oil lamps in the street grew dim, the pair didn't want the night to end. Crowley suggested they went back to his to cap off the night. They drank and danced, and Crowley found out that Aziraphale had the most heavenly voice. He sounded like... an Angel.

“Oi angel,” the redhead hiccuped, “where did you learn to sing like that?” he asked as he made a vague motion with his hand, “sound nice.”

The god blushed coyly and shook his head, looking away with a shy expression. “Um… it's er..ahah.. Just a talent, I suppose, something I've picked up over the years..I can play harp as well..” he mumbled, blushing deeply at the pet name. 

“No way!” Crowley said excitedly and stood up on wobbly legs, walking around the room as he spoke. His glass sloshed around in his hand. The cowherd didn't know why he felt so close to Aziraphale already, but he happily welcomed the warm feeling in his heart.”You’ll have to play next time we’re together.”

“Next time...yes… TIME!” the god then suddenly shot up, looking around for a clock. He didn’t see one. “Crowley,   
I- oh no, what time is it?” the god asked as he began to search the room for his shoes, which he did not own.

“Oh! It’s err,,’ Crowley went into the other room to look at his clock on the wall, “it’s er, a little past twelve angel, is everything Alright?” the redhead asked a little worriedly, seeing the man starting to panic,

“Twelve?! Oh no, oh no no no, my father will be furious with me! I- I must go, I’m so terribly sorry Crowley I, I’m not supposed to be out this late, I need to return to the heav-home, I've got to go home.” he said and rushed to the door to leave, but was stopped when Crowley grabbed his wrist. He didn't want Aziraphale to leave, they had only just started to become friends…

“Aziraphale wait please! When can I see you again?”

“Oh,” he calmed, if only for the moment, and gave a little smile as he gazed up at the other man, “soon, my dear: three days time. I’ll come back, but I must be going now, so I'll be needing my arm bac-” the god was cut off by a kiss. It was soft and sweet, yet promised something more.

“See you in three days, angel.” Crowley smiled and stepped back, letting the dazed god take his leave.

The god was able to make a small flustered noise and blushed deeply, smiling and nodding his head yes as he left, he wanted to speak, he wanted to say so much more but was unable to find the words. Crowley had rendered him unable. When he was sure Crowley wasn’t watching, he let out large dove-like wings from behind his back, sending a puff of feathers around him before he took off to the heavens, back home to his father, Gabriel.

“What. The. Fuck...” The cowherd said to himself as he looked out the window, seeing the flurry of white feathers and Aziraphale’s massive wings. In the morning, Crowley's plan was to blame it on the alcohol, but the massive white feather on his doorstep was telling a different story. He looked down at it for a good ten minutes before he picked it up and cooed, it was so soft...just like the god, himself. Crowley kept the feather, of course, tucking it under his pillow. 

“Sunshine...” Gabriel questioned as he heard word if his son was coming home far later than he had promised. “Where have you been?” he took a step closer, smelling his son before he stepped back again. “I've told you not to drink that stuff in the human world, it can taint your judgment, and you have far too much responsibility up here for that sort of thing.” he scolded lightly.

“Yes father, I’m sorry.” Aziraphle said, looking at the floor. He knew he should have come home sooner “It won't happen again.”

Gabriel thought for a moment and sighed, putting his hand firmly yet kindly into Aziraphles shoulder, “it’s alright, this time. Just don’t let it happen again, Alright?” he said, giving a little smile. He didn't want to be to rough on him, Aziraphale was just so sensitive after all.

“Yes Father, it won’t happen again.”

Soon three days had passed and Aziraphale appeared early in the morning, far earlier than Crowley had been awake for. The redhead liked to spend his days sleeping if he was able too. He worked on his farm and sold some cattle, he didn’t need much money, he Already owned his home and fished from the river or grew his own crops to eat. So he did love to spend his free time sleeping.

“Crowley!” Aziraphale called with a happy smile as he knocked on the door. The god was a little sad when he didn't get an answer, though. He was sure he had told the man to be ready for another day together. “Crowley?” he called a little more curiously as he reached for the door handle, surprised it was open.

“Crowleyyyy, are you home?” he asked as he walked into his little cottage. He wondered around a little bit before he stumbled across Crowley sleeping in a large bed. That was...oh, oh he was so handsome in his sleep,, his long red hair cascaded around his head like a halo, his face so soft and peaceful, he even was smiling a little bit. “Crowley.” he called softly and tapped the man's shoulder, only to have Crowley roll over to his side and make a small mumble.

The God made a small sigh and shook his head, he wasn't about to go home, it took far too much work to sneak away. So he blushed and moved to wiggle his way into Crowley's bed to wait. But as the man slept the god grew tired and closed his eyes, shifting a little until he was under one of his arms and nestled into the cowherd's chest. He let out a soft keen and closed his eyes, and it wasn't long before he fell asleep.

Crowley had been able to stay asleep for a while, and when he felt the warm weight of anther against him he smiled a little bit, he even opened his arms and wrapped them around the god, pulling the smaller man closer.

The pair slept for a while before Crowley started to stir, he opened his eyes, confused and dazed as he felt someone in his arms. He looked down at his arms and his eyes went wide and he blushed, stilling and swallowing as he saw the sleeping god in his arms. He even stole a kiss from the top of his head. 

Crowley was content with holding Aziraphale as he slept so soundly. The cowherd even took the time to study his features, the way he furrowed his brows into a small pout when Crowley shifted a little, when he smiled as Crowley held him closer. Aziraphale was just so sweet.

Crowley was sure he was falling in love.

“Mmmmm..” The god made a soft noise in his sleep, shifting closer to the redhead before his Crystal blue eyes began to flutter open, he pulled away to look at Crowley with a little sleepy smile. “Good morning, Dear..” he mumbled and blinked a little as he tried to wake himself up. He was sure he hadn't slept that good in a very long time.

“Good mornin, angel.” Crowley cooed and ran a hand though the gods messy head of pearly white curls. He didn't know why he felt compelled to cuddle up with someone he had just met, and he probably shouldn't have...but he was just so soft…”sorry i was er, asleep when you got here, but i didn't know you wanted to come early today.  
He was with a small laugh.

“Mm, but i did.” the blond laughed, moving to hide his face back in Crowley's chest. “You sleep good..good to sleep with.” he blushed.

Crowley let out a small laugh and shook his head, cradling the god closer. He laid there, content for a long while, rubbing his hand up and down Aziraphale’s back. After a little while longer Crowley gathered himself some courage to speak up about what he saw.

“Where are your wings, Zira?” he asked Quietly as he moved onto his back, still cradling the god close to his chest.

Aziraphale wasn't going to look up at him, though, he kept his face hidden in Crowley's chest, he didn't want to look at the man when he was about to lye.  
“ I know you have them, angel. I saw them myself, right here..” he murmured softly, moving his hand to rub the blonds back, right between his shoulder blades.

“Sorry, darling, I don't know what you're talking about. I don't have anything like that”

“Oh wow Aziraphale, you're a terrible liar.”he said as he kept rubbing the spot, putting a little more pressure on the spot. He had an idea, if Crowley kept working at this one spot, he was sure that the god would have to let them out for a stretch and a flutter. “Come on, let me see.” he murmured, as if tempting the sleepy god to let them out.

“Ah! W-wait! You can’t! Nn not there..” he said in a little whine and tried to wiggle away but failed miserably. Not a moment later there was a loud whooshing sound and a large clatter of things falling on the bedside table, there were two large wings that appeared from the gods' back. Aziraphale looked at Crowley in shock before he felt his cheeks flush red with embarrassment and he hid his face in Crowley's chest.

The god could have left, erased Crowley's memory and forgotten about the whole thing, but chose against it. But he didn't have the heart to say no..so he stayed silent, trembling just a little as the fear of rejection started to trickle its way in.

“So pretty, they are.” The redhead cooed and started to run his hands through the beautiful white feathers, scratching lightly at them. “So soft, even.” he murmured. “Like a dove.”

The god made a small noise and looked up to the man, as if he was a savior. He opened his mouth to speak but wasn't able too, so instead, he opted in kissing the man, it was soft and sweep, but a hit of something more, need and desire flowed from his lips and onto the others.

Crowley was a little shocked but was very happy to receive the kiss, he even deepended it, kissing the man back, his tongue darting across the towers lips, a little single to part them. Anv the god did, of course, willingly. And as soon as he felt Crowley's tongue start to explore his mouth, the god let out a small little moan, his eyes falling closed as he lent closer, pressing his wings into Crowley's hands.

The two kissed for a while, and only parted when they needed to pull away to catch their breaths, and when their eyes met, Aziraphales seemed to shine a little brighter than before.

”Crowley.” he panted, leaning forward again to kiss the man's jaw, even a little scrape of teeth here and there. But he was soon stopped, however, by Crowley's finger pressing against his lips. 

“Wait.” he said, softly and kindly. “We should talk.”

The god looked down and nodded his head yes, he shifted until he was sitting on his heels, looking down before blushing deeply and shifting more, hiding his erection between his thighs, it was uncomfortable, but he didn't want it to be out in the open.

“It’s alright, dove, I just wanted to know how far you wanted to go, and if any further. Nothin bad.” he said. Shiting so he was sitting up against the headboard.

A wave of relief washed over the God, he was sure Crowley was stopping because he had done something wrong or Crowley wanted to stop. “A-alright...we er..I’d want to um..keep going...if you’d want too..” he mumbled shyly and glanc ed up at Crowley before looking back down again.

This made the redhead grin. Aziraphale was just so cute! And the wings that sprouted from his back were just so beautiful, he seemed so very sensitive.The God was rather workled up just by kissing, it seemed. The way he squirmed and shifted, trying his best to ignore his arousal. So very cute. “Lye back, dove.” he cooed as he began to crawl over to him, until he was on top of the blond. He grinded and smiled, leaning down to continue the kiss. 

They kept kissing until Aziraphale pulled away with a little whimper and a whine, his cock pressing hard between them. “Please… more..” 

Crowley was happy to obliged, his kisses trailing down the gods jaw and neck until he met the pin on his shoulder. Crowley removed the pin and pulled away the blond robes until his robe was gone, revealing the creamy blushed covered skin, so soft and smooth. Crowley couldn't help but lean down and nibble and suck at the gods soft pecks, moaning himself at the sweet taste of him. “Mm..so beautiful…” he praised.

“ahh..mmm...Crowley…” Aziraphlae moaned and leaned into Crowley's touch. His hands and they just felt so very good. His hands moved to find Crowley's hair, lightly yet firmly. He felt as if he needed something to found him.

Crowley didn't stop until Aziraphles neck and chest were all covered in marks and little bits, The redhead pulled back, very pleased with his work before he wiggled lower over Aziraphales body, he waited till he was right in front of the gods cock and licked his lips. Aziraphel was a;ready wet at the tip, shiny and red with need. Crowley wine read what kind of noises he coils , the blond to make, how far he would be able to tease him. Crowley wanted to hear him beg for it.

Once Crowley was low enough he licked a long stripe from base to tip, moaning at the heavenly taste of him, drawing a long and very lewd moan from the god, the noise giving him goosebumps, promoting him to continue. He did for a while, his tongue swirling around the tip, teasing the little slit before he took him all the way into his mouth, moaning low, making his throat vibrate for the god.

It wasn’t long until he could taste the need from the gods, hear his little whimpering and please, the frantic buck of his hips before the god forced them still again. “please, Crowley..I nmmm aaaa.. Need you, need moreee wanna ah.. Wanna make nhhhhh m-make you feel good too.” he whimpered, bucking his hips up before he forced them still again. 

Then and only then did Crowley pull away with a small pop and a little gasp. “You beg so pretty, i'm so very lucky that you crawled into my bed, Zira.” he purred and stepped away, only to go go into his bedside table drawer and grab a bottle of lube, he was eager to get inside the gods tight heat, fee the way he moved and pulses around him.

“i..I oh..haha..” he blushed and shifted a little eager to get the show on the road. The god knew what that little bottle meant and he grinned, a sweet little expression on his face as he watched Crowley come closer, oh? Why did he set the bottle down? Weren't they going too- oh.

Aziraphale watched with hungry eyes as Crowley began to undress with a classic smirk. And it wasn't long before Crowley's night robe was off and on the floor. “Like what you see, Angel?” he asked in a purr, turning around to give Aziraphale the full view, Crowley's body was deliciously tone from working hard with his , it complemented Aziraphale’s plush form.”very nice, Darling.” Aziraphale chuckled before he shifted to his back, his legs parted and wigs fluttering with arousal and excitement. 

Crowley picked the little bottle up again and spread a good amount onto his fingers and called back over the god. He wanted to make this as painless for Aziraphale as possible, so he moved to kiss and nibble at Aziraphale’s neck as he slipped one finger in, preparing the god to take him. “Mm...feels so good, Zira, doing so good for me, dove.” he praised softly into the gods soft skin.

He worked him open nice and slow, kissing him as a distraction until he was able to get three fingers into his tight heat, and once he was able too, the crooked theme upwards until he found that little walnut on pleasure as rubbed firmly, hoping to hear some more beautiful noises from the god.

“Aaaah! Nnngggg aaaa Crowley! Aaaa mm feels so good” he moaned loudly, bucking down onto Crowley's fingers before he forced his hips still again. It took a little more teasing for Crowley's need to get the better of him. But when it did he pulled his fingers out and grabbed the bottle again, slicking up his long cock before he grinned down at Aziraphale. “Turn around, dove, wanna see those pretty wings.”

The blond eagerly did as told, moving to his knees, pressing his chest up against the bed. He gave his wings a little flutter and his behind a small wiggle in anticipation. He was very Esther to be closer to Crowley. And he didn’t remember the last time he had taken a partner in bed. 

The redhead smirked at the gods eagerness and got behind him. He first smoothed a hand up and down the gods back, running his fingers though the soft, pillowy feathers before He ghosted a touch to the Blonds hip, gripping him there a little firmly as he lined himself up and pushed in. He didn’t want to be rough right away, he wanted to take his time and savor his meal before he finished. 

“Ah...Zira….so tight, dove..” he preached leaving forward, kissing the back of the blond's neck as he sunk in. He moved until he was flushed with the gods hips, moving his hand to rub up and down his side. He was so pretty and tight, yet his body felt as if it was welcoming Crowley with open arms. 

“Ah...mm..s-fo full, Crowley ah…feels so good.” The god panted as he lent into the redhead's touch. It stretched and burned just a tad, but the feeling of Crowley inside was far better than the feeling of heaven. After a moment the god was adjusted and nodded his head, telling Crowley he could move again. 

when Crowley was given the signal he happily attested moving his hips, a slow, sensual drag at first, just to feel the way Aziraphale twitches and pulses around him, pulling him in for more, as if the god didn’t want Crowley to leave. “So good, Zira, so good for me, ah- feel so good around me” 

The small praises were going right to Aziraphale’s head, making him keen and his wings give a little flutter. And when Crowley saw the gods wings and grinned. The hand on Aziraphale’s hip and the other on his side moved to grab them both at the base. He grabbed them rather firmly, seeing the perfect chance to use them has handle bars. He held on tight and started to move faster, earring a high moan from the god as a rearward. 

“Aaaaah! Crowley!!mmmmmmmaaa aaaaa f-feels so good...aaaamm..harder.” Aziraphale cried, trying his best to push himself back onto Crowley’s cock. 

And Crowley obliged, he speed up, changing he angle until he found that little bundle of nerves again, hitting it with every thrust in. Crowley was rather lucky, even, that Aziraphale was so vocal. All the little noises and whimpers of pleasure drive Crowley further, he wanted to hear more of them, more please and whines. 

“Ah-dove, ah, so good..” 

“More! Ahhh...Crowley please! Aaah...close!! I’m close! Wanna ah, wanna cum, wanna have you cum! Fill me up! Smnnn want it.”

“Ah! Yes, angel. I ah- feel you’re close, dove.” He panted And let go of one of Aziraphale’s wings, moving his hand down to take firm hold of the gods cock, giving him several firm strokes. “Cum, dove, cum for me.” 

It didn’t take long after that, the firm hold and the stroking had done him in. His wings jerked and flapped a little, his thighs trembling as he came, spilling into Crowley’s hand with a loud cry of his name. 

And Crowley followed soon after, he didn’t stop fucking into his dove until he was sure his orgasm was coming to an end. He let himself go with a low groan and a breathy moan, spilling into the God and filling him full. 

“Good boy, goood boy.” He praised and lent back down, pressing affectionate kisses to the blonds cheek and back of his heated skin. “Did so good, dove.” He cooed, his hand leaving the mess below them to rub his sides again. 

“Mmm.” Aziraphales made a small noise and a hum, pressing his cheek into the pillow his face was smooshed into. “Mm...good.” He mumbled and moved a little to look at Crowley, shooting him a little smile. 

Once they had both come down from that wonderful high, Crowley slipped out and went to grab a clean cloth. He moved back to Aziraphale and cleaned him up before pulling him close again. He brought them both under the covers as he started to grow cold without them. He grabbed the god and pulled him close, moving Aziraphale head so it was snuggled up into Crowley’s chest, and petted over his feathers and pretty curls, praising him and holding him close. Crowley thought quietly and looked ahead. 

The redhead didn’t know what Aziraphale was or where he had come from. Clearly the man wasn’t human. 

“Zira...what are you?” He asked, his hand still keeping up with the gentle petting. “It doesn’t matter, of course, clearly it doesn’t. But I want to know..” 

“I’m a god.” There was no point in lying to Crowley at this point, his secret was out. “Sadly, I live in the heavens, and I weave the clouds and the colors of the sunset. I’ve been traveling lately, though. I’ve come to like it here a lot, and I like you.”

Crowley moved to look down in shock, disbelief, and amazement at the god. Half of him had thought they weren’t even real. “Oh…” he mused and moved to hold him close again. “Well, you can stay as long as you’d like, I love to have you here.” He mused, a little shyly. 

“I’d like that.”

————————

So the god ended up staying. He left some days to weave a lot of clouds for them to last several weeks at a time. He stayed with Crowley and eventually fell in love. They ended up moving far away from everyone else along the river, as Aziraphale tried his best to hide away from his heavenly family. 

And speaking of family...as they years grew longer and time went on, the pair thought it best to have children of their own. Aziraphale was a god after all, and a little addition to his body was a very simple thing to do. 

They were blessed with two children, twins. One was a strong little girl with the will of her father, red hair to match, and a soft spoken little boy who was sweet and kind, and each had been gifted a pair of wings by the heavens. They grew up happy by the river in a little clearing. They were happy, and Aziraphale had never really known such kindness and love. And Crowley was just so perfect. He was a kind father and the perfect lover. 

But soon Aziraphale had forgotten about his duty to the heavens, and his father had come to find him, but saw him no wear. “Aziraphale!” Gabriel called, searching far and wide in the heavens. But he was no wear to be seen. He didn’t know that his son had run off. 

“Uriel!” Gabriel sighed in relief once he had found her. “Have you seen Aziraphale? I can’t seem to find him anywhere, more get a hold of him, he’s not in heaven, did he go to earth again 

“Not that I’m aware of, father, but I haven’t seen him in years...maybe he did go down there...no harm in checking.” She said. 

“Right…” 

It didn’t take long for word of the gods disappearance to travel around. It was rumored that he died or ran away, or even fled to the underworld to become a demon and have no responsibility’s at all. 

And with in a year he was found again. Gabriel came down in the middle of the night with a large crash of thunder and a bolt of lightning, waking up the whole house. 

“Mommy?, Daddy? Is there a storm?” Their son asked worriedly as he paddled into their room. “Can I sleep with you tonight?” 

Aziraphale had woken up when he had heard the large noise, and Crowley had only stirred in his sleep. “Of course, my dear, come snuggle with mommy.” Aziraphale cooed to his son as he crawled into their large bed. He held his child close as it began to storm, but it wasn’t long before he had heard the loud crash of his father, calling his name. 

“Aziraphale! Aziraphale I know you are here!” He shouted, walking up to the cabin and pounding on the door, the strong wood threatening to crack. 

By then the whole house had woken up, and everyone was on high alert. Aziraphale had known that voice and the thunder made sense now. His father had come for him. Maybe it would just be a chat and nothing more, but Gabriel didn’t sound to happy. 

“Crowley...it’s…”

“I know, dove, I know…” he said, swallowing as he got up. He told his son to stay in bed, and of course his daughter wanted to come see who was calling his mother and sounded so angry, but she was told to stay, and given the very important Job of protecting the house. So she stayed with her bother to protect him. 

“I love you both, my children, I’ll be back in bed soon, I promise.” The god said with a smile and kissed both of their heads before he left with Crowley. 

Aziraphale and Crowley went to the door hand in hand and opened it cautious and slowly, making sure Gabriel moved away from the door. 

“Aziraphale! Where have you been! We have all been looking for you, come now, it’s time to go home.” Gabriel said, opening a hand out and reaching for the god. 

But Aziraphale didn’t step closer. He stayed by Crowley’s side and shook his head no. “No, Father, I don’t want to go back, i'm staying here, I belong here.” 

“You do not! You belong in the heavens, you have a duty, Aziraphale. And you must stick to it. You’ve had your fun, playing hookie for far to long. Now come home. “

“No father! I’m not! I’m staying here! You can’t make me!” The angry god shouted back, his large white wings sprouting from his back to make him look larger. He wasn’t going to leave his children and his love, not for anything. 

Gabriel sighed and shook his head. He took a step back and frowned at his child. “If you won’t come willingly...I’ll have to make you.” He said and stomped his feet, sending a rush of magical energy towards the god and pulled him forward, yanking him from Crowley’s hand. 

“Aziraphale!”

“Crowley!”

They both cried each other’s names as they were separated. The river shooting up and into the heavens to separate them. Without a word Aziraphale was gone along with Gabriel. He had been taken away back to the heavens without say in the matter. 

Their children heard their nothing cry and both sprang to the door, to find their father sobbing on his knees and Aziraphale no where is sight. 

“Daddy? Daddy where’s mama?” His daughter called, shaking his shoulders slightly to grab his attention. But the only thing he managed to say was ‘gone’ “gone where? And who was yelling at him, papa..”

After some time Crowley had managed to pick himself up and get back inside, he pulled both of his children close and held them, trying to explain what had happened in a way that they would understand. And when they did they cried with him. 

———————

Aziraphale had spent his time forced to weave the clouds away from his husband and children, and all he could manage was to make them sad and gray, and even when he didn’t want it to, it would rain. It wasn’t long before a year had passed and July and came around. And near the seventh he had gotten word from his sister about a bridge. 

All the magpies had come together in the same spot that they had been separated. And if he was on that bridge, he might be able to see Crowley and his children again. 

But it was no easy task for Crowley to go to the heavens himself with the bridge. His children were half god, so they would have no issue traveling, bye Crowley needed a way. 

He often talked to his ox on the matter, even if he was simply an animal, it was still nice to talk to someone who would listen. He explained what the problem was, and that he didn’t know what to do. 

But after all these years he didn’t expect the ox to speak back. He let out a started yelp as the ox spoke at first, anyone would if their pet just started to speak to them. 

“Crowley, I am old, and have nothing left In me to go...when the time passes and I do as well, use my hide and you will be able to see Aziraphale again, you may travel on the bridge with shoes made of my hide.” 

It was a short conversation. The ox was soon quiet, and Crowley protested, of course, but the ox just shook his head and wouldn’t hear of it. He had lived his liga and it was a very good one. And it’s not like he needed his hide when he was dead. 

On the sixth of July the ox had passed away, leaving his hide behind for Crowley to craft shoes out of. With tears in his eyes Crowley did as the ox told him. He used his hide and made special shoes to travel on the bridge. 

But on the seventh the shoes were made and his children were gathered. They had both grown a little taller and been a little braver, but missed their mother very much. 

When night fall came on the seventh the magpies had formed the bridge and both parties had crossed it. Aziraphale had all but ran across and down to Crowley who was making a run for it, his children trailing along beside him. Calling out to their mother. 

“C-Crowley!” Aziraphale called and ran into his arms holding him closer. “Oh love, how I’ve missed you, I-I didn’t know I know I would see you again I-“ the god began to sniffle and moved to kiss his cheek and his neck. Holding his love close before he sunk to his knees, giving his chicken a crushing hug. 

“Oh my little ones, mommy’s missed you sooo much, and my! How big you’ve gotten, I swear you’ve grown a full foot!” He mused and kissed them both on the cheek.

“Zira.” Crowley mussed in disbelief, he couldn’t believe it. He was really able to see him! “Dove, it’s you….it’s really you.” 

“Yes, Love, it is.”

And so on this night every year Aziraphale and Crowley along with their children were able to meet and spend time together until the next day when the magpies had to continue on their way. Each year his children grew without him, and Crowley grew older alone. After several years he grew more sad each time he saw his family. 

They were moving on, without him. 

Three long years had passed of meeting on the bridge, and Aziraphale didn’t know what else to do. In his spare time when he wasn’t Reading on ways to get back to earth, and how he could get his father to leave him alone once he got there. 

After months and months of searching he found a way to renounce his godhood, and separate himself from the heavens, and intern he would never have to come home, yet he still retained all his powers. 

It took all his energy and strength to preform the spell, but once he did he felt his connection to heaven fade, and the soft clouds under him break apart, causing him to fall like a comet from the sky. It hurt, everything was hurting and he landed with a large crash to the ground outside his little cottage, and Crowley shot up from bed as well as his children in the spare room. 

They all rushed outside to see what had happen, and when they moved to the big pile of smoke to see the blond all curled up they sighed in relief, falling to their knees. It didn’t take long for Aziraphale to wake up. And when he did he shot up and smiled, jumping into Crowley’s arms to hold him close. 

“Miss me?” He muses between happy sobs, only to gain a small chuckle from the redhead who was cradling him close. 

“Maybe just a little.” Crowley replies as he picked him up off the floor. It wasn’t long before he managed to get Aziraphale in bed, and their kids all settled back down. Aziraphale told them all the sort of how he was able to break away from heaven and how he was now bound to earth. Yet he still had all his powers. 

“There is just one thing I need to do.” The former god said and moved to kiss Crowley’s, pouring some magical energy into the kiss. 

Crowley’s whole body began to shiver and tingle as he felt very different, sense Aziraphale was a god, he would end up loving forever, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to live without Crowley, so he used the power he had stored to give him he gift of immortality. 

Rumor has it that Crowley and Aziraphale still live together, and their children grew up happy and healthy, going on to have family’s of their own.   
That little cottage still stands by the long forgotten river, and they spend every moment wrapped up in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you like it Vivi! (sorry for any errors)


End file.
